


Pride and Discourse

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Bad Flirting, Coming Out, Friendship, Getting Together, Introspection, Learning how to communicate, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Professional Football Players, Social Media, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: Edgar Valtinas @Excalibur · 2mI'm fucking gay you peanuts, now stop going on my nerves, I'm too tired for this.As someone who is tight-lipped about himself, Edgar has a difficult relationship which social media. Can't they just focus on him playing football instead of his personal life? He has enough trouble trying to figure out how to properly date Teres Tolue. Someone give him a break.
Relationships: Teres Tolue/Edgar Valtinas
Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Pride and Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is – the part in the beginning is the story which was the start of this series. I love TerEdo and Edgar is my vent character, but I never posted much of the Teredo stuff I wrote here. So I decided to include a few other stories I've written before. This got longer than the usual stories because I wanted everything to be coherent and make sense. There is not just edited but also new content in case you're familiar with my works on tumblr. I hope you enjoy that!

Edgar isn't that active on social media. It surprises some of his friends, after all he loves to talk about his team and is proud to be an representative on the national team. But he doesn't proclaim it online. If one of his teammates from Arsenal hadn't made an Instagram account for him and Dylan hadn't gently bullied him into making a Twitter profile, he would have been blissfully ignorant.

  
  


Not that it was too bad. Admittedly, it was nice, reading his fans' comments and in some cases writing with a few of them, but he wonders if it was worth considering the amount of trolls he got. No, that was wrong, those were okay. The users who taxed his patients there the ones which disguised their opinions as facts and considered them the winner of an argument when Edgar blocked them. Not that Edgar argues much online.

  
  


He mostly uses Twitter to share some of his club's activities and dates. He would occasionally retweet his friends' selfies or share some of their posts (charity events, information about friendly matches, or even those rare political statements). In conclusion, not much about himself. He really doesn't need gossip magazines to write irrelevant articles about some random tweets, thank you very much.

  
  


("You just ignore them after a while and laugh about a few of them with your team", Dylan tells him.)

  
  


In the end, it's Teres – of course, who else – who makes him come out of his comfort zone. And he didn't even do it on purpose which, in his opinion, makes the whole thing even worse because he can't blame him. At the same time, this means that everything following it had been his choice and, to be fair, he would have cursed him otherwise.

  
  


It all starts with a tweet he wrote to vent about a job he had done.

  
  


**Teres Tolue** @IronWall · 6m

Can't believe I wasn't allowed to do this underwear commercial with a guy. It's a fashion line for men, why have a woman there who doesn't even wear the advertised clothes?

  
  


Dylan retweets it with a _'lol that's called sexism my dude'_ and earns a few likes for that, but also a lot of comments. A few fans doubt Dylan's claim, arguing about the definition of sexism, some are wondering why Teres complains about it or they are overall wondering why an ad has to be gay just because he was. Different discussions take place, but instead of replying to each one or almost every one like usual, Teres makes an additional post.

  
  


**Teres Tolue** @IronWall · 4m

Just to be clear, I'm bi, but my sexuality has nothing to do with it. The woman was simply there for the male gaze & I think having two men – gay or not – shooting for the advertised product would have made more sense 1/2

**Teres Tolue** @IronWall · 2m

Also I know enough players, even straight ones, who wouldn't mind such a photo shoot 2/2

  
  


Roniejo is the first to retweet it with an added @Excalibur, something which Edgar pays no mind to, even if it was difficult because he wasn't the only one to tag him. He is tempted to send a ' _traitor_ ' to Philip when even he does it. Some express confusion, wondering why Edgar was tagged, though for some it makes sense since he seems rather feminine... whatever that meant. Most however assume it has to do with being straight.

Edgar ignores it. Though when his notifications don't calm down in the evening and Teres privately asks him via dm if everything was okay, it annoys him enough to take action.

  
  


Edgar only makes one post in response.

  
  


**Edgar Valtinas** @Excalibur · 2m

Talking to @IronWall about an ad (neither has control over), so please stop tagging me. Also don't use me as an example for the "straight dude"

  
  


Or he would have only made one if this hadn't prompted some of the users to write things along the lines of 'a _wwww he doesn’t want to be the white straight alley, poor guy, even though it fits to his fake wokeness_ '.

  
  


It's true that Edgar isn't overly political, not like Dylan or Lagarto, but he does tend to talk about some situations or mostly shares opinions from his friends he agrees on. He can guess that some think he isn't genuine about it because he doesn't make his own posts, but it annoys him that they don't take the opinions he does have – otherwise he wouldn't share them – seriously.

  
  


Edgar doesn't bother to retweet any specific post. Instead, he makes one which he turns into a pinned tweet, just so people don't miss it when they look at his profile and see it at the top.

  
  


**Edgar Valtinas** @Excalibur · 2m

I'm fucking gay you peanuts, now stop going on my nerves, I'm too tired for this.

  
  


He kind of regrets it when Dylan retweets his post with a ' _finally came out i'm so proud_ ' and a separate ' _!!!! Wait I can officially tag him in certain posts without fear to out him now. thats too much responsibility_ ''. Edgar tempts to write ' _don't you dare_ ', but he's already tired of this social media crap and goes to bed.

  
  


In the morning, he risks a short look at his posts, despite of his better judgement. There are various comments varying from astonishment to disbelief, but the comments of his friends stand out the most to him.

  
  


**Jonas Polak** @MarsMission · 8h

lol 'peanuts'

**Fideo Ardena** @WhiteMeteor · 8h

don't you mean you're too gay for this?

**Rococo Urupa** @Hector · 8h

Replying to @WhiteMeteor @Excalibur

mood

**Edgar Valtinas** @Excalibur · 1m

I hate all of you

**Jonas Polak** @MarsMission · 1m

<333

  
  


Despite of that, Edgar doesn't regret it. In his mind, he already drafts an apology letter to their PR manager who probably has to deal with a sudden rise of interview inquiries. Though they are still going to deny any of them. Edgar is a football player first and foremost, talking about his sexuality is something he has no interest in. That's the one thing some people don't seem to get about him; he loves talking – bragging, as some people misinterpret the praising of his team's skills – but only when it comes to the sport.

  
  


He'd talked to Dylan about this, once, that he's amazed how open he is. Dylan had assured him then that his decision is completely fine, not everyone has to be open about it. There is no right way to be gay after all. Thankfully, he hadn't pointed out that Edgar goes out of his way to talk about it at all. Until now. And it's not as freeing as he thought it might have been, but it is a bit of a relief. Until he wonders if people now reconsider any of his actions. Because coming out is one thing. Admitting to be in love with a certain someone else is something different.

  
  


And honestly? At this point, he doesn't even know how it happened.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Edgar likes to think that, overall, he has good taste. In food. Media. Fashion. Men. So why, he has to ask himself, why the hell does he blush when this idiot mindlessly throws pick-up lines at him? It's Teres, for heaven's sake. That stupid guy from the FFI who greeted him for the first time after his team had just finished a track around their camp and – sweaty, gross, not presentable – had been ordering food equalling the amount a football team of grown adults eat. But here he is, being somehow charmed by him.

  
  


The first few lines were harmless. They had to be, otherwise Edgar would have called it a day and postponed the business talk they had. Planning that charity event was important to him, but that day it was just about bouncing some ideas back and forth while having dinner at a restaurant.

(It's not often that they are in the same country, so Edgar really doesn't feel like arguing.)

  
  


The “ _Is it hot in here or is it just you?”_ when he greeted him had earned Teres a glare and the following “ _do you believe in love at first sight or should I pass by again”_ was even more idiotic because they've known each other for a few years now. Things started to change with the really bad ones though.

  
  


“Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?”, was the one when Edgar realised that ignoring those lines which were occasionally thrown in their conversation was no option after all.

  
  


“Do you really think you can impress me with those, Tolue?”

  
  


Teres only grins. He was always amused when Edgar was affected enough to switch over, using his last name to express his dislike. He looks pleased and maybe it makes Edgar want to kiss him. Just maybe. And only to stop him from grinning like this. Obviously.

  
  


“Nah. But you're cute when you're blushing.”

  
  


Edgar finds no words. How dare that blockhead act like he's falling for his charms just because he cites some lines which had already been expired the first time someone had said them?

  
  


“Can't you just ask me out on a date like a normal person?”

  
  


Wrong thing to say. He only realises his mistake when Teres whistles in appreciation, leaning back in his chair.

  
  


“Oh, so you want to go on a date with me after all? Why haven't you said so sooner?”

  
  


“You're the one who... No. I won't fall for this.”

  
  


“Not like you've fallen from heaven?”

  
  


“Teres Tolue, I warn you, you better stop being such a nuisance”, Edgar tells him, though he hides his blushing face behind the menu, voice a pitch higher than before.

  
  


The other one just laughs, waving over a waitress to order a bottle of wine.

  
  


“Why don't we finish for today and relax a bit?”, he asks him once she's gone to retrieve his order, including a light dessert as well to signal the end of their meal.

  
  


“Please tell me you didn't plan this from the beginning.”

  
  


“I didn't”, Teres tells him, even if he might have asked his friend for a wine recommendation a few months ago, just to be prepared, “but I think it's fine this way, don't you?”

  
  


Edgar just sighs. It's not bad, certainly, spending his time with him outside of football matches or business plans. They are in their early twenties, so they can allow themselves to be a bit more flexible with their time spend on things. However, he needs to make sure that Teres knows his limits; he can’t have him believe that he’s actually charming.

  
  


“Just for the record: I draw the lines at sexual innuendos in public.”

  
  


(Teres just grins. It looked like Philip had been wrong – he had been able to win Edgar over with cheesy pick-up lines after all.)

  
  


“Sure”

  
  


And so, somewhere along the line of him coming out, realising that it's not just a crush he was having, rebranding his image, Edgar got a date with Tolue.

  
  


And he'd try his hardest to keep this from the media. No point in dealing with them when they haven't even defined their relationship yet. It doesn't mean that he manages to escape them. There is an article in several magazines – though thankfully merely a footnote in the sport ones – talking about the English gentleman breaking the heart of countless women. Indeed a few tabloids try to exploit it, but they stop after a week (and a strongly worded letter from their club). Good. It helped him to figure things out with Teres.

Especially with the upcoming world cup

  
  


* * *

  
  


During their time at Liocott, it was all about fun and proving themselves, that they deserved to have come so far. Edgar took it seriously that he was carrying the hopes of those who didn't make it on the team. He was proud to be the Captain of 'Knights of Queen' and when they lose it's obviously disheartening.

  
  


Playing as a part of the national team on the stage of the world cup was different though.

  
  


They made the group qualification and while he is looking forward to play Argentina because of Teres, he is also worried. This isn't Liocott and Edgar can't deny that pride is his biggest weakness. Not to mention that he isn't the Captain of the team, an older, more experienced player still in that position, even though nobody has any doubt that Edgar is the next in line.

  
  


In the end, it's nothing he has to worry about. Argentina loses their first match at the round of sixteen and it's a bigger surprise than Germany taking the last place in the group qualification.

  
  


"Don't tell me you're not relieved. Now you can make it to the final without you and Teres arguing about winning", Jonas had told him over the phone after his team had left Russia.

  
  


"Don't make me sound like an arsehole."

  
  


"You can be a git though. Some think it's charming and you're lucky that Teres doesn't care."

  
  


Edgar takes a deep breath. He had told Philip about Teres and him trying to figure out a relationship, but hadn't told anyone else. Yet it doesn't surprise him that Jonas suspected something. Or he's just teasing him. Sometimes he can't tell.

  
  


"How about you keep this to yourself. And don't you have a crisis meeting or something?"

  
  


"I let you get away with this today. But only because you have to beat the rest."

  
  


"You seem oddly sincere."

  
  


To say that he isn't surprised would be a lie. People think they are open with each other, but it's just that they don't care to hold back; being brutally honest doesn't require them to be emotionally vulnerable.

  
  


"Well, you see... since we lost early, we're going to take the rest of the favourites with us."

  
  


"Argentina was just bad luck. Roniejo's team won't lose. Anyway, do you not count us among the favourites?"

  
  


"Tell yourself that if it helps you sleep", Jonas replies, ignoring the second part and hanging up.

  
  


Philip throws a questioning glance in his direction when Edgar frowns after ending his phone call.

  
  


"Has Jonas always been this ominous?"

  
  


Philip shrugs. Oh well, he couldn't dwell on this. They have to focus on the upcoming match and win.

.

.

.

  
  


They lose.

  
  


There had been so much expectations and after all the encouragement, Edgar feels like he disappointed anyone. Losing so close to the final hurt. He feels worse when he remembers that Teres didn't even make it this far. If there is a thing they share then it was hating pity. Maybe Jonas was wrong in this regard – they might not argue about playing against each other but there was some bitterness about how long the other one had stayed in the cup. It's the only reason he can think of why Teres didn't phone nor write him.

  
  


(Nights spend on the phone. Text conversations spaced out over the span of days. They always tried to make time for the other one.)

  
  


Endou did have some encouraging words and even Fideo who had it even worse than Jonas found some time to wish him good luck. Maybe he's a bit angry at Teres and he fears that this might show in his words so that it really would come to an argument if he'd call him. He doesn't know because he never makes that call.

  
  


Until his friend shows up on his doorstep.

  
  


"Philip?"

  
  


"You know? I'm tired of seeing you being miserable. You're going to call Teres now or I will."

  
  


He has the "why should I" on the tip of his tongue but Philips glare stops him. He could be surprisingly authoritative if he wanted to. It really shouldn't surprise him – Knights of Queen had been a team full of players who could or did lead their own team after all.

  
  


"I could also call Jonas”, he suggests, “he's going to be really irritated though."

  
  


Irritated but probably also amused by his misery. Edgar sighs.

  
  


"Fine. I will text him."

  
  


"No. Call. You'll get antsy when you wont receive back a message within an hour."

  
  


Sometimes he wonders if Philip gets something out of this. But this is what friends do. Philip, as if reading his thoughts, says: "You better consider me your best man at your wedding", and ignores the way Edgar rolls with his eyes.

  
  


(Edgar wonders if this had ever been a question at all. In the few for him delusional moments he thinks about marrying Teres, there is nobody else he imagines as his witness.)

  
  


"Edgar?"

  
  


It's good to hear his name from Teres first things first when he picks up the call. He looks at the clock, just to make sure that he didn't call at a bad time. They aren't that many hours ahead but it's pretty early in the morning considering anything. Edgar goes to his bedroom, the noises Philip makes while moving around in his kitchen vanishing once he closes the door behind him.

  
  


"Good morning", Edgar greets him, wondering what he should address first.

  
  


"Morning. Are you okay?"

  
  


Teres sounds slightly worried and Edgar can't help laughing.

  
  


"That's what I was supposed to ask you."

  
  


"I'm fine."

  
  


"You didn't call", Edgar says and he didn't mean for it to sound like an accusation but in the end, he's not successful; at least it's better than sounding childish.

  
  


"I thought you didn't want me to."

  
  


There are hundreds of reasons why he thought Teres wouldn't like to call him, but he had never thought of one which gave Teres the impression that he himself didn't want him to call. It's something he hadn't expected. His silence must have given Teres the same impression, because he takes a deep breath and apologises.

  
  


“Maybe I should have risked it and just called.”

  
  


Edgar shakes his head, knowing that Teres won't see it, but he needs a moment to chose the right words. It had been the other one who did most of the talking, who called Edgar out on his bullshit. If this relationship was really as serious as he hoped it was, he should make some effort as well.

  
  


“No... it's okay. This isn't a one-way street... I need to communicate better.”

  
  


"Okay, let me make it up to you and my intention clear: I wish I could hug you right now", Teres says and this hurts even more because Edgar can't imagine anything more comfortable than being wrapped in his arms.

  
  


“Let me visit you in Argentina soon.”

  
  


Edgar says it before he can really think it trough, but he doesn't take back his words and when Teres laughs lightly, he has to keep himself from taking his laptop and booking the first available flight to Buenos Aires. Thankfully, Teres' next word keep him rooted to the spot.

  
  


"Te amo."

  
  


While he throws around compliments to his teammates, hands them out like they cost nothing because he wants people to know that they are amazing, he hasn't said these words before. It's the first time (and hadn't Queraldo once told him how meaningful these words are?), so Edgar needs to take another deep breath.

  
  


"Love you too."

  
  


Despite of how heavy his heart feels now and how much he misses him, Edgar feels a bit better.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Of course that is not the end of it.

  
  


There are still things which need to be communicated. Before they had that talk, Edgar who had realised that Teres was attracted to him – as incredulous as this sounded to him – had learned that it proved efficiently to kiss him whenever he wasn't sure how to talk about it. It's as much of a bad habit as he's enjoying it because kissing Teres is really really nice.

  
  


Now, he tries to be aware of it.

  
  


They still tend to procrastinate once in a while, kissing instead of talking, but they are working on it. It's a mutual decision and effort, turning this shaky relationship into something stable. Even if there are days on which Edgar thinks that Teres could do better, dating a person who was less likely to reject affection in public.

  
  


However, the fact that Teres likes to kiss him because of little things – ' _you smiled'_ or ' _the way you tug your hair behind you ear while reading was adorable_ ' – helped to make him feel comfortable. Even if Edgar doesn't have the same reason whenever he initiates a kiss. He just really enjoys kissing him, so he sees no problem in doing so since he's allowed. Well, in private, of course and not in public.

That's a line he's not ready to cross yet.

Overall, in his opinion, they handle the long-distance relationship well enough. The day Teres officially accepts to play for a Spanish club on a loan basis changes a few things, making travelling to see each other and handling time zones differences easier than before. It was still not often that they could see each other in person. Doesn't mean they don't try to make use of every chance to meet up. While Teres didn't mind visiting him in England and they tried to balance it because of the travelling costs, more often than not, Edgar finds himself spending time in Barcelona.

  
  


Unfortunately, Edgar – who had never liked the heat very much – found that Spain was not such a bad vacation spot.

  
  


Queraldo laughs at him when he admits that the first time in front of him. Edgar forgives him just because he's helping him with his Spanish lesson. He could have asked a lot of people for assistance, but all of them would have made a big deal out of it which Edgar doesn't feel it deserves.

  
  


“Well, it is kind of cute”, the former Spanish Captain had told him, “that you do that for Teres. And don't deny it, you haven't picked up more than a few lines in Japanese for Endou and your German is basic at best.”

  
  


Maybe he was right, but Edgar wasn't going to admit that. Not that the other one would have expected that, it's enough of a surprise that he doesn't deny it. They never talk about it again and thankfully, Queraldo doesn't send him phrases which where inappropriate in a public setting to memorise; he might not be his favourite person, but he's very high on that list.

(Also it's not like he does it for Teres specifically, but rather for his extended family – not that anyone needs to know that, since this is even more embarrassing to admit.)

((He has the feeling that Queraldo knows anyway.))

  
  


Since Queraldo is also Teres' teammate for the time being, they meet up as a trio to spend a day together in the city. It's only because he doesn't want to be accused of spying that Edgar hasn't been shown around their stadium. As interesting as it might have been, Edgar gets where they are coming from. And it's not like the city isn't big enough to offer them new stuff every time he comes to visit.

While Edgar would have preferred to spend the time with him alone, he's not against Queraldo joining them. He's their friend after all, so it's nice to see him since they only tend to chat online. But another good thing about it is that it's less suspicious if he shows them around. It's also amusing to see someone else watching Teres' expression when he speaks pretty decent Spanish in front of him for the first time.

At the same time, Edgar wonders who they even fool with that. When Teres is in England, they have Philip with him in case he isn't playing in Germany at the moment, or someone else of his teammates. But it's still them meeting up, so it's only because of their known rivalry since their youth that rumours about them are kept at a minimum.

  
  


Still, the two of them decide to tell some of their friends. Teres' family already knew and was very eager to welcome him as soon as they'd actually admitted it. Apparently, they hadn't been very successful in hiding it from them in the first place. But to be fair, his mamá is a very intuitive person. The meeting is still something he's not sure how to put into words, but he appreciates his family.

After Edgar had told Dylan about them dating while Teres had mentioned it to Fideo, which had lead to Mark as well as Rococo learning about it, it had snowballed into Roniejo as well as Lagarto and Fudou thus Kidou and Endou hearing about it. Discreetly, obviously, neither of them was going to out the couple in front of strangers.

  
  


(Edgar will never get over Rococo's 'Endou was the most surprise just because he thought everyone had already known' though.)

  
  


Queraldo hadn't been one of those people, but Teres is rather surprised to hear from him that he had known anyway when he tells him about it that day.

  
  


“Sorry, saying 'I knew' is pretty rude”, he apologises, “so ignore that and let me thank you for telling me.”

  
  


“You knew?”

  
  


To be fair, it hadn't been difficult for him to figure out with Edgar coming to visit while also asking for lessons while also having to endure Teres' talking about him. So there are a lot of reasons he could have given them as an explanation for realising it. But instead he goes with a: “You always smile like a dumbstruck fool in love when you read Edgar's messages.” Which might not have been fair, but with both of them blushing like this, it was very rewarding.

  
  


As an apology, he shows them his favourite places, including nice restaurants for future dates. But what both of them appreciate more than that is the little tattoo parlour tucked away in one of the alleyways.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Just as Edgar can be annoyed with the journalists, Teres has a certain relationship with them as well.

  
  


To Edgar, it seemed less complicated but at the same time rather annoying. Teres had laughed when he'd told him that the first time, though he'd had to agree: Being a famous professional player had its up and downs, especially when it came to journalists. Either way they are making photos of you when you're in public (open and in secret) or they write novels about the photos you post online.

  
  


Teres prefers the second option, even though those are framed in ridiculous contexts, a single one recycled over and over again for different news sites with different headlines.

  
  


The thing is, he doesn't mind sharing pictures about his life as long as he is able to choose which ones. And he needs his fans to respect this decision. They do, most of them at least, because this means he posts more private pictures than others. A sign of trust. The hassle for the journalists wasn't worth it then.

  
  


**Teres Tolue** @IronWall · 3m

Getting a new tattoo during vacation in Spain instagram.com/p/...

  
  


It's a photo taken in a dimly lit studio with the sleeve of his right arm exposed. There is already plastic wrap around his upper arm, so it's still a mystery what the actual motif his. While a lot of people speculate on it, some people wonder who the knee on the right hand corner belongs to.

  
  


' _Needed someone to hold my hand during the session_ ' Teres writes and while he doesn't consider it a mistake, he already senses how the journalists start their quest in trying to figure out who he's with.

  
  


' _A mysterious s/o_?' some wonders while others seem amused by his reply. A few minutes pass, before he posts a second picture. It’s from the same angle, but this time he had slightly moved to the right so that there is room for the person on his left to join him on the picture.

It's Edgar who is leaning against his shoulder, barely fitting in the frame like this, sunglasses on his head. He seems bored to be there though it's just his way to show the viewer that he's annoyed to be the one they gossip about. Teres can tall that the comments under this photo which follow annoy him. Especially the ones who dare him to get a tattoo as well.

  
  


However, it’s the ' _Isn't anyone clarifying the mysterious boyfriend comment pos_ t?' what triggers the posting of the following photo.

  
  


**Edgar Valtinas** @Excalibur · 2m

instagram.com/p/...

.

.

.

  
  


Jonas has a very strict rule about smartphones during practise, so his teammates fear the worst when he just shoves it in Philip's face without a comment during break. Philip takes it in his hands, blinks and then smiles.

  
  


"Hah, you owe me twenty euros."

  
  


Maybe Jonas shouldn't have betted with Philip. But even though he knows that he and Edgar have been friends for ages, he assumed that he had a slight chance. During his stay in England he got to know him pretty well after all.

  
  


("How much do you want to bet that Dylan is going to comment on it in the morning and Philip having an heart attack?"

  
  


Rococo looks over Fideo's shoulder, smiling when he sees the photo. He doesn't say anything though – he's sure that he's going to lose that bet. To be fair, neither would have expected this:

Teres and Edgar turned towards each other, not looking at the camera, the obvious kiss they are sharing obstructed by Edgar's long hair.)

  
  


"Edgar can be really spiteful, hm?" is all Jonas says, liking the posts and commenting on it with a row of emojis he’s sure will annoy Edgar.

  
  


"Why?", one of their teammates asks, causing Jonas and Philip to exchange a quick look.

  
  


"Well, he's probably annoyed because he knows journalists will try to find them and take pictures in secret. And what he hates the most are snapshots of him like this. So this is a big 'fuck you, nobody of you gets the first picture of me kissing my boyfriend.' Or something like this."

  
  


When they were younger, the papers were praising them. They youngest to achieve this. The first their age doing that. The older they got the less forgiving the paper. Until it got down right dirty with tasteless rumours and speculations.

  
  


"Still surprised Edgar made it."

  
  


"Well, they've been dating for a few years now. Enough time to gather courage for it. Also someone would have found out sooner or later. It’s better that they are doing it than being outed."

  
  


"True."

  
  


And with that, they go back to practise.

.

.

.

  
  


That evening, Philip sends him a text in their private chat.

  
  


**Philip:** Nice diversionary tactic with that kiss. What tattoo did you get?

  
  


**Edgar:** Did you win that bet with Jonas?

  
  


**Philip** : First of all, don't assume I'll bet on my best friend making his relationship public. Second of all, yes. I'll give you 20% of it. And?

  
  


**Edgar** : It's just a small sword on my wrist

  
  


**Philip** : A reminder from our times on the knight's of queen team?

  
  


**Edgar** : Yeah.

  
  


Philip raises an eyebrow. He might be in Germany right now but he can tell when his friend is not utterly honest.

  
  


**Philip** : Edgar Valtinas.

  
  


**Edgar** : No.

  
  


Is he embarrassed? But why should he -

  
  


**Philip** : Edgar, did you get a couple tattoo? Does Teres have a little shield.

  
  


Before he can type more, Edgar's incoming message interrupts him.

  
  


**Edgar** : don't you dare.

  
  


Rude.

  
  


**Philip** : give me a minute. This is the sweetest thing you've done and i dont know how to deal with it

  
  


Edgar's reply to that has him closing their private chat because there is no accurate answer for that; sometimes he can be rather vulgar.

  
  


  
  


**Philip Owen** @EnglishCook · 5m

It was nice knowing you. Guess I need to go into hiding

**Paul Appleton** @BeatlesFan · 4m

Replying to @EnglishCook

I told you to stop bullying Edgar. Even best friend privileges end one day

**Jonas Polak** @MarsMission · 3m

Replying to @EnglishCook

Do I have to fight Edgar for you?

**Teres Tolue** @IronWall · 3m

If you do then I have to fight you

**Philip Owen** @EnglishCook · 2m

Replying to @MarsMission @IronWall

Please don't...

  
  


Edgar doesn't reply to any of this, though he likes Teres' reply. There was a time during which he was worried to do so, fearing that people make assumptions about their relationship depending on his like/retweet habits. He's glad that the world knows now, though he's also really not looking forward to see all the news articles focusing on it. With a sigh, he opens his private chat with Mark.

Time to asks someone who has experience with it how to avoid murdering journalists when they gossip about your relationship on television.

  
  


To his disappointment, it's nothing special, just a bingo board and some popcorn.

  
  


“I recently won because they thought I'd cheat on him with Kazuya, so I completed a row”, Mark tells him when they decided to switch over to a call instead of texting, “Dylan would have won if they'd picked Domon instead.”

  
  


Well, that sounded like they have found their own method. Edgar envies him for this calm. Though at the same time, Mark was like this because he and Dylan had been open with their relationship for ages and he's had time to adjust. Also, apparently, being engaged meant that the rumours have been less aggressive and focus more on mundane things. Like the little figures on top of the wedding cake. Even if Edgar has no idea what's to discuss about that.

  
  


“Think about a strategy to deal with it. Ask your friends in private not to send you links to articles. Maybe try a hobby outside football which doesn't earn you money to relax. Whatever you think might suit you.”

  
  


“I used to stress bake”, Edgar muses, wondering how much ingredients he would have to buy to deal with all of this and coming to the conclusion that it's too much.

  
  


“Did it work?”

  
  


“The relief was certainly there.”

  
  


Obviously, the food hadn't been edible and so he tries to think of less wasteful things. Classical music used to work and looking up dance choreography videos was never a bad choice. Knitting was a lost cause. Maybe he should try crocheting instead? At least his mother would be thrilled to hear that. Embroidery sounded like a fun thing to try.

  
  


“Pick whatever works best for you”, Mark tells him, doesn't call him out on the baking even though he knows how bad his cooking is, “Just talk to Tolue. If the strategy 'make fun of it' works for him but you hate that, it's just going to put a strain on your relationship.”

  
  


Edgar sighs. He had already thought so, but it's still good to hear a different opinion on it.

  
  


“I see. Thank you.”

  
  


“Not for that.”

  
  


If Edgar had seen him, he would have taken note of his bemused as well as amused expression. While they weren't the closest friends, they were certainly no strangers. Over the years, the former FFI Captains grew quite comfortable around each other after all. With Endou, it wasn't so unusual to be close since he was forming a friendship with anyone who allowed it. But Edgar has no idea how he came to care about the rest like this.

  
  


Especially when they tend to do things just barely inside his comfort zone

  
  


* * *

  
  


Edgar enjoys his stays in Argentina, or more precisely in Teres' arms which currently aren't wrapped around him because he had to answer the door. A crime, truly. But it's probably just one of the neighbours (they all love Teres, even the old grandpa who doesn't care for football). Hopefully, it wasn't something important. They loved to chatter and Teres was too polite to send them away.

Since it takes a moment, Edgar already resigns himself to another nap, assuming that it might take a while after all. But then Teres comes back, looking sheepish. Oh. He won't like that.

  
  


"Visitors. You might want to say hello."

  
  


Since Teres doesn't bother to change when he leaves again, Edgar just throws on a shirt which was lying around and follows him. He has no idea who would show up like this – by now he could tell how he acts if his family comes over – but he's going to give them a piece of his mind.

  
  


Or he would have if he hadn't been utterly confused.

  
  


Edgar enters a living room with too many football players present. Since they had been sleeping until now, he looks like a slob. His hair was tied in a messy ponytail and while he was wearing pants, the shirt was very obviously not his.

  
  


And the worst of it: Nobody cared.

  
  


Dylan greets him first with a grin and he would have stood up to hug him if he hadn't been trapped on the small sofa between Mark and Roniejo. Fideo only nods at him while Demonio pretends he isn't here; Edgar can relate.

  
  


"Did I miss something?"

  
  


"It's your birthday tomorrow right?”, Endou, who comes out of the kitchen, followed by Jonas and Philip, says “We thought it would be nice to celebrate your birthday earlier so that we don't interfere when you spend the actual day together?"

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Because we're friends?", Endou says, confused why he would ask that.

  
  


Teres loosely wraps an arm around him when Edgar crosses his arms in front of his chest, gaze sweeping over the guests, counting down from ten in his mind.

  
  


"Don't glare at them. Or at me – I had no idea."

  
  


Edgar sighs. Catching him off guard in the morning like this guarantees them an easy win. If he hadn't assumed that most of them were probably already here since yesterday and just want to use as much of the time a day has, he would have held that against them.

  
  


"I need a shower."

  
  


And that's that.

.

.

.

  
  


"Ignore him, he hates not having control of at least one thing", Teres tells them before he forces Edgar to sit down on the sofa while the rest turn the apartment in an environment which allows them to celebrate without ruining the interior.

  
  


"I have flashbacks to when pulled a muscle and nobody allowed me to do anything in my own home."

  
  


No lie. These weeks had been such a pain and only because Philip had basically moved in with him during that time had he survived. Not because of the cooking, Edgar knew how to use a phone and call a delivery service. It had mostly to do with him feeling useless and unable to focus.

(Embroidery, as it turned out, was not for him.)

  
  


Watching how they move around with some radio station accompanying the chattering, Edgar thinks that it would have been easier to book a room in a restaurant. They wouldn't have to bother and could save the hassle of organising this here. But they seem to enjoy themselves and maybe, Edgar has to admit, it wouldn't have been the same in a semi-public space.

  
  


"You act like Jonas and Philip burn down your kitchen any minute."

  
  


“If we do”, Jonas informs them, voice carrying over from the kitchen, “then that's on purpose. Just so you know.”

  
  


“Nobody is going to burn down any kitchen”, Roniejo says just as he enters the room with Lagarto in tow.

  
  


The newcomer waves before he makes his way to the corner of the room to set up his laptop, his music replacing the monotone talk of the radio moderator. Nobody else speaks up, so Roniejo is automatically the official voice of reason they certainly need in this moment. Especially since Mark is busy telling Dylan that it definitely is a really bad idea to blow up multiple balloons in a crowded apartment. Unfortunately, Dylan has bought heart-shaped ones which Fideo thinks is a great idea so it's 2vs1 since Demonio decided that it's safer in the kitchen.

  
  


“Rika and Touko couldn't make it, but they still gave me something for you”, Endou informs him, “though they said it might be better to open it when nobody is there.”

  
  


When Edgar is going to survive this, he's sure that he's going to die from embarrassed afterwards. Endou seems unaware of the implication and starts chatting with Demonio who must have decided that the kitchen isn't as safe as he had assumed.

(In another life, Philip would have become a famous and very terrifying cook.)

  
  


Despite of what his reluctance might suggest, Edgar cherishes these people and proudly calls them his friends if anyone would have claimed anything else. But it's just like Teres had said – he really doesn't like not being in control of things. Maybe he is a bit over dramatic, sue him.

At least all the smartphones are piled up in a basket, hidden in the bedroom with a table full of presents, so no information about this little celebration ends up on social media. However, with the instant Polaroid camera Demonio had brought along – which doubles as his present at the same time –, they all have enough memories of said day.

  
  


(There are some confused tweets about people who are pretty sure that they saw Roniejo or Mark in Argentina, but nobody really puts two and two together.)

  
  


Philip hadn't just prepared any dinner. Most of the other players had brought something with them as well, though due to the airport regulation, they had been limited in their choice. Edgar had no idea why they apologise for that. This is more than he'd expected from them. Not because he doesn't hold them in high regard. It just seems like a lot of effort to come together like this simple because he got a year older.

  
  


Or maybe they needed this as well, a time-out, some relaxing days.

  
  


They do have some fine wine later in the evening – at least those of them who like alcohol – and while the topics vary, there are no arguments. Edgar manages to talk to all of them at least once and even Demonio gets out two sentences before he flees to the kitchen again. 

It's a nice evening turning into a quiet night and once it's midnight, Edgar thinks that it's been... lovely. He's not sure how else to describe the feeling caused by them coming together like this. Thankfully, neither asks him to, just smile at him as if they understood him right away.

.

.

.

  
  


True to their word, Edgar is able to celebrate the next day – his actual birthday – with Teres alone. Even though he'd fallen asleep with them still there, they are gone in the morning.

Knowing him, Teres would have prepared a grand breakfast. Edgar, who wants to spend the morning in bed with him after the last one had been interrupted, changes his plans; late lunch sounds good as well, so there is no complaint.

  
  


Once they managed to eat and are decent enough, Teres convinces him to open his presents, something Edgar has avoided so far. It's simple things they gifted him, books and clothes and some additional trinkets. Some of them seem like souvenirs as well. It's charming. 

When he gets to Rika's gift which turns out to be a simple shirt with a simple “No fucks given” in which the 'u' is replaced by a little tea cup, Teres can't help laughing. Edgar makes sure that he has to tell Endou to be careful with his choice of words next time.

  
  


Maybe it's because he's in a good mood, but Teres convinces him to make a selfie in it and post it, tagging Rika in it to thank her. Most of his friends use that photo to congratulate him which is kind of weird since he saw some of them mere hours ago. He's grateful regardless before muting his notifications so that it doesn't get too much.

  
  


Despite of that, it wouldn't have been a birthday different from any other.

  
  


If Edgar hadn't proposed to Teres.

  
  


To make it short, they had talked about marriage before. Edgar might have bought a ring on a whim, but they had decided that it was an option neither was against. When there had been the talk on twitter about 'their favourite gays' getting married, they hadn't been out yet, but he had made him think. They had an argument about it as well, because Teres had talked to Fideo about it. A phone call with Philip and a 'stop running away from it' had made him realise that they need to talk again.

  
  


And then, on the day of his birthday, Edgar has worked up the courage to do it.

.

.

.

Edgar likes this short version. It fits to what people assume about him anyway.

  
  


It doesn't mention that it hadn't been a whim, that Edgar had been anxious about it for ages. That it had been Queraldo who had picked up on it and not attributed it to his athletic injury (stupid leg, another thing he had to consider when making long-term plans with Teres). That he'd been helping him to figure things out.

  
  


That it had been Rika who had encouraged him to call Philip when he'd visited Endou in Japan and he'd learned that Fideo knew about them considering marriage. Who also called him a 'coward' before he had left their company for a short moment in order to vent to Philip. His best friend who had untangled the mess of his thoughts.

  
  


That it had been Rococo who had – when Fideo had let it slip to him that Edgar was ignoring him – called and made sure that he was okay. There was no apology from Teres because Edgar knew that he'd been the one who had been unjustifiably angry. After all, he had confined in other people because of this as well.

  
  


But most importantly, neither of these mention the fact that Edgar had gotten the ring size wrong. Which was kind of mortifying to him, but Teres had just laughed and kissed him.

  
  


“I don't like wearing rings anyway. Besides, this is just the engagement one, right? We'll get proper rings once we're married.”

  
  


Edgar had been fine with that, or at least nodded, but Teres knew him and so they had gone to get properly sized rings after all. Edgar is grateful that this isn't publicly known. That not even most of his friends are aware of it. Of course he's happy about the possibility to stay connected. To follow their life on Instagram if they don't have the time to message each other.

  
  


It's just that he really doesn't like how he can't control how things are taken out of context online. And so, unfortunately, not every day can be this relaxing and without social media discourse.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Edgar thought that he knew how to talk to the media. Obviously, he hates interviews after the matches, when his body aches after ninety minutes on the field, when any of them are sweaty and out of breath. The team has their usual phrases for those times, tailored to the usual stupid questions; being in his late twenties, Edgar knew all of them by heart.

  
  


What he hates the most about those though is when he's too exhausted to keep a straight face and the interviewer is too stupid for their own good. And by that he means him allowing himself to curse on national television.

  
  


It's fine, until those interviews end up on Youtube or a short out of context version on Twitter.

  
  


Out of all the reactions to his cursing, Endou's response is probably the most amusing. He isn't the only one writing something in his defence along the lines of ' _Edgar is always so polite to anyone, why complain once he isn't_?'. But what actually amuses him is his reply hidden in a discussion under his posts, stuck between two people who went at each other's throat because of capitalism in football.

  
  


**Endou Mamoru** @InazumaBreak · 4m

Of course I know that Edgar curses, even though I don't understand half of the words he uses once he does

  
  


Endou probably expanded his English vocabulary by at least ten percentages when he heard him venting that one time, Edgar thinks. Not one of his proudest moments, but Endou had been rather chill about the whole situation. He's a good friend.

  
  


**Gouenji Shuuya** @FireTornado · 3m

I can't believe that @Excalibur has been teaching @InazumaBreak swearwords behind our backs all this time

**Jonas Polak** @MarsMission · 1m

@Excalibur can curse like a sailor and I'm glad the world can finally see this

**Philip Owen** @EnglishCook · 1m

People asking for receipts: I have enough of them but don't want to be accused of blackmailing again.

**Gouenji Shuuya** @FireTornado · 1m

Replying to @EnglishCook

… 'again' ?

  
  


**Jonas Polak** @MarsMission · 1m

Replying to @EnglishCook @FireTornado

Being Philip's friend is tough

  
  


Well, at least they think it's funny. Edgar sighs when he sees some people being all like _'are you kissing your mum with this mouth?',_ trying to shame him. He knows that Teres' is probably really tempted, so he just sends him a private ' _just do it if you feel like it_ ' and hopes for the worst.

  
  


**Teres Tolue** @IronWall · 2m

Well, @Excalibur can swear all he wants, it doesn't mean I don't want to kiss him any more

  
  


It's kind of hilarious when some people are still surprised by his proclamations, though Edgar won't really admit that. He likes his post, just to please him, and wonders if he should look for new friends. Because Dylan – of course, honestly, he's rather predictable – shares a meme he made in under five minutes.

It's the ' _who says fuck_ ' one and has Edgar's old place under ' _has not said fuck before and refuses to say it_ ' crossed out and a picture of him at the top under ' _regularly says fuck_ '. Edgar has to admit it's better than the usual ones he makes. Or better then Mark's obscure ones nobody of them understands.

Dylan's meme keeps the rest busy. From a Fideo who protests that he doesn't fit into the ‘ _has sworn off saying fuck, but said it at some point_ ’, to Goushu just adding a ' _yeah that's accurate_ ' in regards to Rococo's picture under the ' _legally cannot say fuck_ ' and Domon accepting his fate as the one who _'has not said fuck before but can if so desired_ '.

  
  


At least he can enjoy this before he gets yelled at by their PR manager. Again. His ears are still ringing from the last time. Honestly, he doesn't know how the rest manage all of this.

  
  


Okay, Edgar isn't really fair, he knows that. Journalists are important. Some of his friends and a former teammate went into journalism and he likes reading their articles. Maybe he would be less inclined to curse them if he hadn't been a football player. No, that's not quite it. If he hadn't been a public figure. It's not that he can't admit his own faults to himself or that he doesn't accept any criticism or just wants to be praised. There have been enough moments he'd freely admit that he'd make a mistake.

(And had surprised some people by it.)

  
  


Edgar has always hold himself to very high-standards, maybe that's why he's so annoyed with all of it. Newspaper discussing his actions were often from a perspective without accounting his position, which makes sense since he's rather tight-lipped about his personal life.

  
  


Or maybe it's just because, whenever Edgar thinks that it's not too bad, some idiot does something like _this_. Fucking Paparazzi.

.

.

.

  
  


Teres doesn't mean to read up on it. Though in the end, he can't help himself, scrolling through Twitter and his mentions. Honestly, he has only himself to blame when he follows the start of a conversation. It's with slight concern when he starts reading. A bit curiosity is at play as well, obviously, but mostly concern.

  
  


  
**Jonas Polak** @MarsMission · 6m

So... is anyone going to acknowledge it or are we going to ignore it?

**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 5m

Replying to @MarsMission

Dylan has a social media ban because he'd be tempted to post about it. I guess the same goes for the rest.

**Rococo Urupa** @Hector · 4m

Replying to @Marsmission

Fideo said that he had fulfilled his bullying quota already **.**

**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 4m

Replying to @Hector

I doubt it.

**Fideo Ardena** @WhiteMeteor · 4m

Replying to @MarsMission

Fine. If you want to, I can mention it, give me a minute **.**

**Philip Owen** @EnglishCook · 3m

Here we go, I'm not going to save any of you, not this time **.**

**Jonas Polak** @MarsMission · 3m

Replying to @WhiteMeteor

Hey, don't use me as a scapegoat here, I was just thinking out loud.

**Rococo Urupa** @Hector · 2m

Replying to @MarsMission

Too late **.**

**Philip Owen** @EnglishCook · 2m

Replying to @MarsMission

Yeah this is your own fault **.**

**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 2m

Replying to @Hector @EnglishCook

Don't bully him now.

  
  


At least, Teres thinks, it's Fideo. While he and Edgar don't have such a strong friendship, his and Teres' is strong enough to keep Edgar from strangling Fideo. Maybe. What a pity that it's Endou who gets involved as well.

  
  


**Endou Mamoru** @InazumaBreak · 4m

Please don't @ me in posts. I have no idea what's going on and don't want to be part of any drama

  
  


This posts sounds like an invitation to do exactly that. But he probably has enough mentions, otherwise he wouldn't have made the post in the first place. Not that this matters. In the end, it's the former Captain of the French Team who replies, someone Edgar is on better terms with. Kind of. A semi petty rivalry is not the worst kind of relationship to have with him.

(To this date, the combination of Edgar-Pierre-Jonas is very terrifying and he never wants to be one of the rare reasons for them uniting.)

  
  


**Pierre Godin** @Beauty&Grace · 6m

Guys... it's just an engagement ring... why are all of you making such a drama out of it **.**

**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 5m

Replying to @Beauty&Grace

Anyone feared they might elope **.**

**Pierre Godin** @Beauty&Grace · 5m

Replying to @GranFenrir

And if they had done that or will do then that's their decision.

**Endou Mamoru** @InazumaBreak · 4m

Wait, that's all? I thought there was some serious betrayal because of all the tweets **.**

**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 4m

Replying to @InazumaBreak

No. Just a badly taken photo by a journalist showing Edgar with an engagement ring. People are spoiled because I posted mine and you made yours official as well. They feel entitled to know.

  
  


That's why their friends haven't written anything. Their teasing wouldn't have been read as such among all the other posts. Teres is grateful but Edgar isn't checking his social media anyway so it doesn't matter. Well, the gesture counts.

  
  


**Endou Mamoru** @InazumaBreak · 3m

Replying to @GranFenrir

Oh. I see, thank you for explaining!

**Pierre Godin** @Beauty&Grace · 5m

Replying to @InazumaBreak

'Betrayal' sounds so serious. Have you assumed that one of them had been cheating or what inspired your choice of words?

  
  


Endou – who is by far the slowest typing person of all of them – immediately replies with a ' _NO!!!!_ ' and a shocked emoji, followed by a simple ' _I thought that_ _maybe their vacation got interrupted because the other one forgot to tell about a family visit?'_ and a second _'Or maybe Edgar had set the kitchen on fire again while he tried to make something nice?_

For a moment, there is no comment. Then Mark tweets what everyone else is thinking.

  
  


**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 4m

Replying to @InazumaBreak

Mamoru... please never change.

  
  


His confused ' _okay_?' stays uncommented when Fideo picks up the discussion where he had been interrupted.

  
  


(The same goes for Philip's ' _what do you mean with again?_ '. Because that particular baking incident of the past winter which had involved a kitchen in Italy, the attendance of Endou, Edgar as well as Demonio and a spoon they had forgotten in the microwave was sworn to be kept a secret by said attendees.)

**Fideo Ardena** @WhiteMeteor · 2m

I guess you don't need me then any more oh well **.**

**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 2m

Replying to @WhiteMeteor

Dont worry, I'll give you a month until there is another engagement **.**

**Jonas Polak** @MarsMission · 2m

Replying to @GranFenrir

What a surprise. What do you know that we don't?

**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 3m

Replying to @WhiteMeteor

Who knows **.**

**Fideo Ardena** @WhiteMeteor · 3m

Replying to @GranFenrir

Mean, don't be so mysterious! But I like teasing Edgar, so its probably not as much fun...

**Rococo Urupa** @Hector · 2m

Replying to @WhiteMeteor

Who is mean now?

**Fideo Ardena** @WhiteMeteor · 2m

Replying to @Hector

<3

**Rococo Urupa** @Hector · 2m

Replying to @WhiteMeteor

<333333

**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 1m

Replying to @WhiteMeteor @Hector

Please don't spam on my post again.

  
  


Teres sighs. Crisis averted. Well, not really. These are just some posts online, they can ignore them and move on, don't have to reply. The interviews are going to be so annoying. Mark's summary of the accusation was nothing to worry about, still, Edgar hated it when reporters didn't talk about the sport but asked private questions instead.

  
  


And there were questions they didn't have answers for themselves yet.

  
  


Obviously, he'd want a big wedding with family and friends, though he knows that Edgar would be overwhelmed by it. But he would never admit that, agreeing to it because he loved him. Teres on the other hand would agree to a small wedding as well if it means that Edgar would be happy.

(That's why they would never elope, too busy trying to make the other one happy.)

  
  


He's sure that they'll figure it out, eventually, a way for both of them to be satisfied, but it's something the public shouldn't be concerned about. Well, at least they had entertained them for a while. He's just wondering who is going to be the next; Teres thinks that they deserve a break at this point.

  
  


And Edgar wholeheartedly agrees.

  
  


Though even if he might not be too fond of all of this, once in a while, he might play this social media game with them.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


**Edgar Valtinas** @Excalibur · 2m

Good morning Barcelona instagram.com/p/...

  
  


[id: It's a picture of a table. You can see the railing of a balcony in the background and make out a blurry house wall behind it. The focus likes on the food which is on the table. Two cups of coffee. One cup of hot chocolate served with some churros. Bread with marmalade. A _Tortilla de patatas_ takes up the middle of the table. In the front, there are two left hands resting on the table, fingers intertwined. Both wear a silver ring.]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Is that title a wordplay on Pride and Prejudice? Maybe. If there is a line which references a different event and made you go 'huh, I wonder how/what happened', then there is a 50/50 chance I might have planned to write about it. Will I get to finish it though? Nobody knows.


End file.
